Verdad casi siempre es verguenza
by knightwh
Summary: En clase de Quimica, Clyde hace "suero de la verdad"... ¿que cosas podrán decir los chicos preferidos de South Park?, ¿que Stan es un infiel?, ¿Craig tiene fantasias con un trío de rubios?, ¿Cartman y Kyle engañaron a quien...? ¿A Christophe le gustaria hacer qué...? Todas las parejas acostumbradas de SP... más las que ellos mismos distorsionen.


**Verdad casi siempre es vergüenza.**

**Bueno, otra idea de vacaciones… esto en realidad es un relato que comentábamos varios amigos y yo. Fue tonto, pero dentro de una situación bastante divertida, de ser real.  
**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original, solo los utilizo como lo personajes se utilizan entre si._

En aquel grupito estaban Clyde, Kenny, Tweek, Damien, Pip y Christophe. Durante la clase de química, los chicos tenían que acomodarse de esa forma. Había otros 3 grupos y la calificación siempre estaba en juego. Aquel grupo en particular era bueno, Clyde y Kenny eran perfectos exponiendo el tema o trabajo final, Pip y Tweek lo eran haciendo los experimentos, mientras que Christophe y Damien se encargaban siempre de comprar los materiales.  
Aquella clase estaba pasando aburrida, eran 3 horas seguidas y no había llegado el profesor, como eran el peor grupo de la preparatoria de South Park, la directora les había ordenado quedarse dentro de los laboratorios el resto de la tarde, sin molestar o tocar los instrumentos.  
Los chicos se habían dispersado por todo el laboratorio y tomado sus respectivos team, pero la curiosidad por hacer tonterías (sentimiento de todo alumno adolescente rodeado de sustancias químicas inestables), hizo que Clyde comenzara teclear algunas cosas en su celular. De pronto encontró aquella diversión que esperaba… no pudo aguantar el deseo de comentarlo con su amigo de parrandas, Kenny McCormick.

– ¿Y todo está ahí? – Preguntó el rubio divertido, mientras veía a Clyde vaciando el contenido de distintas probetas dentro de un recipiente más pequeño. Algo de humo, espuma o colores cambiantes se presentaron de vez en vez.

– Sip… todo… creo que con unas gotas mas…

– Esto va a ser alucinante… mejor que producir crack… – Bromeó el rubio, entonces apago el celular del castaño y lo guardó en su bolsillo. – ¿Con quien lo probamos primero?

– No lo sé… elige tu… – Clyde seguía inmerso en aquel batidero. Si todo resultaba como debía y la formula de internet era cierta, tendría "suero de la verdad" en tan solo unos instantes.

– A ver… ¡chicos, vengan, por favor! – La voz amable de McCormick llamó a sus compañeros de equipo. Días atrás habían dejado una tarea bastante complicada que llevaría algunas semanas en hacer. Para poder engañar al Topo o al hijo del Anticristo, necesitaría algo más que una "simple petición".

El resto del salón siguió en lo suyo… hasta que la campana del descanso sonó y salieron para despejarse antes de las siguientes 2 horas que quedaban. "El momento perfecto" – Pensó Kenny.

– Miren chicos… este es un cáliz del trabajo que presentaremos… ¿Quién quiere darle un trago?

Los otros cuatro muchachos miraron con pocas esperanzas el contenido. Clyde y Kenny eran PESIMOS en química… y el como se desbordaba aquel vaso, no ayudaba mucho a la emoción.

– ¿Por qué habríamos de beberlo? – Damien, agudo como siempre. Kenny pensó que habría una mejor manera de convencerlos, pero cuando menos lo pensó, Clyde agarró un vasito, lo sumergió en el líquido y se lo lanzó en la cara a los 5… así es… incluido Kenny.

– ¿¡Que mierda te pasa, Clyde!?

– Jajajajaja, es que esto iba a demorar mucho… quería saber si lo hice bien o no…

– ¿¡Que carajo hicieron!? – Christophe tomó por el cuello a McCormick y lo acercó a su rostro frio y molesto. Pip y Tweek se sacudían las camisetas y Damien comenzó a pensar que animal seria Kenny esa vez… quizá un par de ratas, café y amarilla, no le vendrían mal.

– ¡Veamos! – Comenzó Clyde, pero entonces todos se giraron espantados a la puerta, donde el resto de los chicos estaban y esperaban a aquellos 6. Stan y Kyle miraron asustados a Chris casi a segundos de golpear a Kenny, Cartman se reía al respecto; Craig y Token miraron el aspecto de sus amigos y supieron de inmediato que algo tendría que ver Clyde. – Oh, chicos… miren… les di suero de la verdad a estos 5…

– ¿¡QUE!? – Gritaron Chris y Tweek al mismo tiempo. El castaño dejó caer a Kenny y comenzó a limpiarse los labios. Le había entrado todo a la boca. Tweek comenzó a jalonearse la camisa con miedo… ¡había tantas cosas que no deseaba decir!

– ¿Y como funciona? – Stan se mostró divertido con eso… se acercó a Clyde y miró el vaso de color azul.

– Bueno… no lo sé… eso quería averiguar… ¡vamos a ver!... – Clyde limpió la mesa con gotas de agua en el borde y se sentó en un banco frente a todos. Tomando una postura más cómoda, comenzó: – ¡Damien!, ¿con quien preferirías dormir?, ¿con Phillip o con Kenny?

Aun viéndose afectado de esa forma, Kenny encontró sumamente divertida aquella situación. EL resto de los chicos guardó un silencio sepulcral y el rostro de Damien se tiñó de rojo…

– Con Pip, obviamente… lo amo mas que a mi propia vida y no imagino la vida sin él… ¡MIERDA, CLYDE! – El castaño, ya recostado sobre el banco, rompió en risas, mas por el rostro del nuevo Anticristo, que por otra cosa. Todos se rieron de Damien y antes de poder escapar, Cartman cerró la puerta de golpe. – ¡Abre la puta puerta, culón! – Exigió el hijo de Satanás, pero al parecer, el suero le impedía volarle la cabeza con sus poderes… aquello si que era humillante.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?, esto esta buenísimo…

Entonces Stanley caminó junto a Clyde y miró a Kenny… siempre había tenido esa duda.

– Oye, Kenny… ¿en secundaria te gustaba Kyle? – El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, por completo avergonzado e hizo caer su peor mirada sobre su amigo Clyde. Esa se la iba a pagar…

– No… – Contestó molesto, haciendo que Stan se relajara más. Siempre se sintió culpable por salir con Kyle, pues sospechaba que a su amigo el rubio le gustaba. Kyle se tiñó de rojo… no sabia que Stan lo celara de su amigo…

– ¿En serio?... yo siempre creí que si… – Admitió Cartman con una sonrisa burlona. Todos sabían que Kenny había estado enamorado en la secundaria… pero era todo un mujeriego y solo una vez, por algunas copas de más, había admitido que quería a alguien en serio. Todo acabó en la preparatoria, por supuesto… pero la curiosidad atacaba a todos los presentes. – ¿Entonces quien?

Kenny se puso pálido y agachó la cabeza por completo… Stan y Kyle estaban por explotar del deseo por saber… Clyde reconoció la mirada de: "¡te juro que voy a castrarte" en su amigo, pero también tenia deseos de saber.

Aquello se pondría MUY INCOMODO.

– ¡Me gustabas tu, Eric Cartman!... ¡CLYDE, TE VOY A CORTAR LAS BOLAS! – Respondió el rubio… entonces Eric dejó de sonreír… aquello ya no era tan divertido…

Esa vez, solo Craig y Token se rieron… ninguno de los dos consideraba a Kenny un amigo, así que podan burlarse con confianza.

– ¿Y porque no dormiste con él? – Preguntó Craig.

El chico más ardiente y vividor de todo South Park, mujeriego empedernido y soltero por naturaleza, estuvo enamorado del culón racista más grande del mundo. ¿Por qué no habrían de reírse?

– ¡Porque nunca he dormido con nadie, SOY VIRGEN!... ¡AH! – La pena se lo comió por completo. Eso si que hizo reír a Token y Craig.

– ¿Muy gracioso, eh? – Stan se encabronó al ver a su amigo humillado, tomó con su mano suero de la verdad y se lo lanzó a Token y Craig. El moreno reaccionó molesto, pero sobre todo aterrorizado por semejante debilidad, así que agarró el resto del frasco y se lo lanzó a los 4 restantes.

– ¡Marica! – Craig se lanzó en contra del otro moreno y comenzaron a pelear a puñetazos, tirando muchos papeles y varios instrumentos del laboratorio. – ¡Te voy a matar! – Amenazó Craig.

– ¡La única razón por la que no te parto la cara es porque tuvimos sexo hace 8 meses! – Gritó Stan, haciendo que Kyle dejara caer la quijada al suelo y el resto se sumergiera en un silencio incomodo de nivel 42646431403554.

– ¿¡QUE COSA!? – Kyle sintió el poder de un infarto… mientras que Tweek observó con mucha tristeza al moreno más alto. No sabia que el gustaba Stan. – STANLEY MARSH… – Los ojos del pelirrojo se cubrieron de unas lágrimas, pero tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron. – ¡Me alegro de haber dormido con Cartman cuando fuiste a visitar a tu abuela!

Stan quien aun estaba tendido en el suelo sobre Craig, sintió como el otro moreno aprovechaba la distracción y lo lanzaba abajo. Su relación JAMÁS volvería a ser lo mismo.

Kenny miró espantado al castaño, quien se sintió ensombrecido por lo que el pelirrojo acababa de confesar.

– Bien hecho, imbécil… – Murmuró Craig… lo que enfureció como nunca a Stan. ¡El también tenia cola que le pisen!

– ¡Tu cállate, marica!... la única razón por la que duermes con otros chicos es porque Tweek jamás querrá que te lo empines a el…

Tweek escuchó a Stan y comenzó a temblar frenéticamente… ¿a Craig le gustaba él?

– ¡No solo me gusta él!... también Thomas y McCormick y si pudiera tenerlos a los tres… – Entonces Craig se llevó las manos a la boca con tal fuerza que hizo un sonido estremecedor al golpearse. Si con lo que habían escuchado hasta entonces no era suficiente… aquello selló la incomodidad. – ¡AH, MALDITA SEA!

Kenny olvidó por completo lo que había dicho… ¿que mas daba si le había gustado Eric Cartman?... aquello era un millón de veces mejor.

– ¿Que nos harías, Craig? – Preguntó malicioso y divertido el rubio, entonces ni Clyde ni Token esperaban lo que vendría. Craig mordió su labio tanto que lo hizo sangrar, pero la necesidad de hablar fue mucho más fuerte. Christophe había estado intentando abrir la puerta, pero Cartman la había atascado… solo se podría abrir por afuera.

– ¡Los tendría en mi cama todo el día, pondría a Thomas y Tweek a chupármela y a ti te mordería todo el pecho…! ¡AH, DIOS MÍO, QUIERO PARAR!

– ¿Y que mas? – Tan divertido y malvado, Kenny sonreía al escuchar al moreno. Era cierto que alguna vez tuvo un "acercamiento" con Tucker, pero no había llegado a nada… el pensó todo el tiempo que Tucker no lo deseaba… escucharlo hablar de aquella forma lo hizo disfrutar su propia humillación. – ¿A quien te follarías primero?

– ¡No queremos saberlo! – Gritaron Cartman y Christophe al mismo tiempo, pero de pronto Clyde replicó.

– ¡Yo si!

– ¡CLYDE! – Token regañó a su novio… era ocurrente y siempre decía tonterías. – Por eso es que mi mamá no te quiere! – ¡El también lo había bebido! – ¡AH, YO NO… ESO NO…!

– ¿¡Que!?... ¿mamá Black no me quiere?, ¿que quiere entonces? – Por fin su novio le iba a hablar con la verdad.

– Ella piensa que no eres un buen partido para mí, porque eres pobre y porque la sangre de tu madre está… ¡Ah! – Intentó contenerse, pero notó lo imposible que eso resultaba. – ¡ESTÁ EN TU PENE!... AAAAAHHH, CLYDE, YO NO…

Entonces el castaño lo observó furioso… podría haberle dicho mil cosas, que era infiel incluso… pero eso lo encabronaba mucho mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, Tweek sintió que no podía verse mas humillado y entristecido… entonces Craig siguió…

– ¡Primero a Tweek, no permitiría que estuviera con ningún otro!... el sería mi consentido todo el tiempo y no permitiría que ustedes dos lo tocaran de la misma forma… ¡YA, ENCUENTREN LA SOLUCION A ESTA MIERDA!

– Ah, que aburrido… no nos vas a dejar divertir…– Se burló Kenny, abrazando a Tweek por encima de sus hombros.

En algún punto de aquel pervertido pensamiento… Craig lo había marcado como "especial" a él… ¿eso era bueno, no?

Pero Craig no pensaba en Clyde como el culpable mayor… Stan lo había provocado para decir esas cosas… y la venganza se servía fría…

– ¡Tu, Stan!, ¡dijiste que era mejor que Kyle en la cama!

– ¡Stan! – Kyle le dio una cachetada a su novio… estaba furioso… pero eso solo lo perjudicaba a él mismo. – ¿Con cuantos mas me engañaste?

Stan abrió los ojos como nunca antes y miró en todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar alguna ayuda… pero su boca no necesitaba de apoyo para abrirse. Todos los observaron silenciosos y temerosos.

– Kyle, ¡te juro que te amo!... – Se mordió fuertemente… pero todo fue en vano… – ¡Pero también lo hice con Craig, con Wendy, con Heidi, con Brad, con Trent y con Damien!

– ¡Damien! – Pip miró aun mas decepcionado que Tweek a Craig al moreno. El Anticristo miró enfurecido a Marsh… la había cagado con ganas. – Dijiste que solo yo te gustaba…

– ¡Es verdad Pip!... pero cuando tengo ganas de ser el pasivo busco a otra persona… ¡AH, CARAJO!

Ya nadie se rió… aunque si lo encontraban sumamente divertido… Pip se quedó en estado de shock… pero el rostro ya no pálido, sino blanco de Damien, si lo pudo ver.

– Son unos imbéciles… – Murmuró Kyle, viendo decepcionado a al trío de morenos. Craig y Stan seguían apoyados sobre el suelo, mientras que Damien se quedó a unos centímetros de su Pip… bueno… "su" ya venia sobrando.

– ¿No acabas de decir que dormiste con el gordo? – Preguntó Christophe con ironía, perfectamente serio y con un gesto de duda. Kyle lo miró avergonzado y agachó la cabeza. Entonces Stan también saltó en su defensa.

– ¡Eso es cierto!, ¿con quien mas me has engañado?

– Solamente con él… – Confesó Kyle aun agachado… entonces su boca se abrió de más. – Pero lo hemos hecho ya varias veces… ¡Ah… Mierda!

…

Todos quedaron en silencio un minuto o dos… entonces escucharon unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta… ¡debían salir de ahí antes de terminar odiándose más!

– ¿Todavía están en clase? – Un acento perfectamente inglés sonó del otro lado de la muerte.

¿La salvación?... ¡oh no!... ¡LA MUERTE!

Kyle miró resentido a Christophe, lo había hecho quedar mal… ¡se la había a pagar con intereses!

– NO–TE–AREVAS – Amenazó el moreno, pero nada pudo hacer para callar al pelirrojo.

– ¡Ábrenos pronto, Gregory!, ¡Christophe tiene algo que quiere decirte!

El rubio inglés escuchó a quien parecía ser el judío del grupo de Stan Marsh. Observó la perilla de la puerta y esta estaba algo torcida por afuera… por eso Mole no había bajado al receso para comer. Creyó que se había ido a otra misión sin avisarle. Era su amigo… pero deseaba conocer su bienestar.

– Ya está… – Dijo acomodándola con cuidado y dejando entrar la luz a aquel sitio. Entonces Kyle sonrió con malicia y dejó que el inglés entrara. Christophe intentó salir, pero Cartman le puso el pie por delante… gracias a él, jamás volvería a ver a Stan a la cara… – Hola, muchachos… ¿que pasó aquí?

– Hubo sustancias y peleas… – Clyde se limpio el llanto y después miró con simpleza a los tres junto a la puerta. Allá iba a explotar la tercera guerra mundial.

– Tú siempre peleas con Gregory, ¿verdad, Chris? – Preguntó Kyle enojado. Gregory no sabia que estaba pasando, solo pudo notar que Christophe estaba tan asustado como nunca antes. – ¿Por qué será?

La Mole se llevó su propio brazo a la boca, mordiéndolo para hacerlo sangrar demasiado… pero aquello era MUCHO MAS FUERTE.

– ¡Maudit malheureux! ¡Porque Gregory me gusta mucho, he estado enamorado de él desde el kínder!, ¡TE MATARÉ, MIERDA JUDÍA! – Antes de poder darle un buen puñetazo al pelirrojo, Gregory detuvo el brazo de su amigo francés y lo miró anonadado.

– ¿Que?

– Dile, Topo… – Cartman continuó. Volvió a ser divertido todo aquello. Entonces tuvo una brillante idea… idea que Tucker le dio. – ¿Que te gustaría hacerle?

– ¡NO! – Gritó La Mole… no solo iba a matarlos… iba a… hacer cosas MACABRAS con ellos… Gregory lo observó serio, pero con curiosidad. No sabia que era todo eso, pero le interesaba sobremanera. – ¡AH!...¡NO VOY A..! ¡NE VEUX PAS!, Oubliez tout ce que je m'apprête à dire! – Intentó, con todo su poder y espíritu… pero aquello fue más grande que él. – ¡Ah, me encantaría comerme a mordidas esos labios ingleses, arrancarle al ropa por completo y lamerlo de arriba a bajo, dejar marcas en toda la extensión de su piel y succionar hasta la mas mínima gota de su semilla, arrinconarlo sobre mi cama y violarlo sin piedad hasta que grite alaridos de placer y que no podamos mas, amanecer a su lado y despojarlo de toda prenda para que ande por completo desnudo dentro de mi habitación que se volverá una prisión para él!... ¡MALDICION, MATENME!

El rostro de Gregory al escuchar eso… fue… sin dudas… el más (simplemente no hay palabras ara describirlo)

Todos se quedaron mas blancos que de costumbre…

Había miedo, pánico, vergüenza, pena, dolor y confusión en el aire… obviamente nada iba a ser igual… y aun no sabían como parar el efecto del suero… pero esas serian las consecuencias de esa broma… pues la verdad casi siempre es vergüenza. Por eso, los chicos deberían procurar mentir mas seguido…

… **Y esto fue todo… no diré nada mas. Me estaba riendo por lo tonto de Chris, cuando pensé… si Greg lo aceptara después de eso, no seria para nada un tonto, ¿cierto?, jojojo, como puede cambiar tanto por una sola respuesta.**

**¿De que hablo?, ni idea, solo mis epifanías… espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo y pues, ya nos veremos por acá en FF.**

**Cuídense.**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
